


Unexpected Sorting

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Different House, Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony, different house!AU, gryffindor!Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Gryffindor? There must have been some mistake. Gryffindor wasn't where she was destined to go!
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Unexpected Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 14th: childhood/all characters must be in their youth. 
> 
> Also written for the prompt of Gryffindor!Pansy from my October Funfair bingo card, Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments. 
> 
> I've never written a different house!AU before, so this was an interesting challenge that I'd love to explore beyond just the Sorting!

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the Sorting Hat roared. Its selection left Pansy reeling. Gryffindor? There must have been some mistake. Gryffindor wasn't where she was destined to go! 

_You're wrong, my dear,_ the Sorting Hat said in her ear. _You are very much destined for the house of chivalry and courage._

_But I—_

Pansy's protesting thought was cut off when the Hat was yanked from her head. She suddenly felt very small up there on the wooden stool, the eyes of everyone in the school upon her. With a deep breath, a squaring of her little shoulders, and a reminder that she _had_ just been sorted into the house that valued bravery, she set off for the Gryffindor table. 

It seemed to take centuries. Her feet didn't want to move, and it felt like time was moving so much more slowly than it had before. Finally, however, she reached the table that held her new housemates. Many of them flashed her welcoming smiles, but she was unable to return any of them. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Pansy," a boy with curly red hair and glasses said. On his chest, he wore a badge that indicated his status as prefect. "I'm Percy Weasley." 

"Great," Pansy muttered under her breath. The Weasleys were well known to her, of course, and she wasn't looking forward to interacting with any of them. Too late, she realized she had sat down right beside two more redheads, and groaned inwardly. 

"Alright there, Pansy?" one of them grinned. "You haven't stopped looking a bit gobsmacked ever since you got off that stool. I'm Fred Weasley, by the way."

"And I'm George," the other one added. 

"I see. And I'm fine," Pansy said irritably, turning to look over at the Slytherin table. She longed to sit with Draco Malfoy and his friends, and wear those emerald and silver house ties. She even wished that she could hear what the ghost with the creepy silvery bloodstains was saying! 

When she turned back to her fellow Gryffindors, she realized that another probable Weasley had joined them and was sitting across the table from her, as was—

Pansy stared. Harry Potter himself sat mere feet away. She had been so busy staring at the Slytherin table that she hadn't even heard Professor McGonagall call his name. He looked so much scrawnier than she had imagined he would be, but there was no mistaking the jagged scar on his forehead. 

Well, well. Maybe being in Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad after all, if it meant she got a chance to learn more about the infamous Potter boy. 


End file.
